Quoth the Raven, Nevermore
by Almost Harmless
Summary: Adeline Berube, captured by two men is forced to attend a Revel because the Dark Lord had taken an interest in her. Asked to don a pure white gown, she thinks of herself as good as dead. That night, her story begins when a raven haired man saves her.
1. Revel Part One

Footsteps loudly echoed off of the cobblestone streets caused by a woman and her two pursuers. Her fear was quite plain in her face and the way her breath was ragged and loud. The two men behind her snickered as they caught up to her and pulled her by the arm. In another instant, all three of them disappeared with a loud 'pop', causing a neighboring house to abruptly flick on a light in the upstairs apartment. A shadow of a person stood near a curtained window, a curious eye peaked through a hole in the fabric....

Miles upon miles away, the same three people apparated in front of a large mansion; a white peacock walking around the parameters gave a strange beauty to the Gothic looking building. The woman shrieked and struggled against her captors, but to no avail. She quickly tired and gave up, aware that her lifespan was quickly becoming shorter with each step that they took. She knew exactly where she was even though she had never been there before.

Malfoy Manor; and they were attending a dark Revel. The Death Eaters who had captured her believed her to be perfect for tonight's...entertainment. She trembled with fear and prayed for whatever was in store for her to be over soon.

This woman was young, no older that 20. She had graduated from Hogwarts two years previously with her Gryffindor class. She remembered Lily and James; how happy they were together; Sirius, whom she thought to be a cocky bastard. But she still enjoyed his company. She thought of Remus, who even though held a dark and mysterious secret, she had strong feelings for him. Then there was Peter, who was the short man on her right.

Her name was Adeline Berube. She had medium length blond hair and bright Grey eyes, that usually held a happy-go-lucky light in them. She had turned silent after her fit had been finished. She now quietly awaited whatever was going to become of her. She was accept-ant of this fact now. She had led a good life, she thought, she had no real family to worry about where she went. She had a few friends, but when you are in the Order it is to be expected that you are going to lose a few members. It is for a good cause after all. But Adeline still couldn't help but tremble with, what was now, anticipation.

She was going to look into his eyes when she died. Adeline promised herself that it would not be of fear, no; but of triumph for she knew what future lay ahead of him.

They had reached the door and the man who she did not know the name of pounded on the door to the manor. A small elf answered and he stepped aside, allowing the three guests to enter. He gave the woman accompanying them a sad look, as he disappeared from sight. The door to the hall where the party had begun opened and a bright array of colors and sound greeted them. A blond haired man smiled at the two men, and then at the frightened woman, and walked over.

"Good Evening Peter; Amycus. And...ah, Adeline. It's good to see you again...."Lucius Malfoy purred, taking her chin gently in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

She glared angrily. "I wish I could say the same about you, you twat."

The man only laughed. "Still the same girl, aren't you? No matter. Enjoy yourself while you can," he paused. "Let her go, both of you. If she tries to flee....well, Snape will take care of it."

Peter and the man named Amycus let her go immediately, gave her a smile and went on their way. They left Adeline there in the middle of the ballroom disheveled and alone. Her heart gave a pang of guilt and sadness. "So he really is one of them," she thought. "I wonder where he is...."

Her eyes searched the room, and met with Bellatrix's, Narcissa (who sent her a strange smile), Rodolphus....and some others she did not know. But, no Snape. The feeling in her gut only deepened. Regardless of what he is or what he would do if she were to run away, she still felt safe when he was around. He was the only level-headed Slytherin she knew well.

She jumped as the very man took her by the hand and led her into a different room. As they walked, he spoke quietly to her.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence here tonight. I am sorry that Pettigrew and Carrow took you here by force. But we believed you to be..ah..unwilling to cooperate. Do you understand Adeline?"

"Why me, though, Severus?" he stopped short and whipped around.

"The Dark Lord was particularly interested in you, that is why. Come, you are to be changed into something more suitable for the occasion."

Adeline looked at him strangely. She felt thoroughly angered at his actions, yet odd by the look his eyes held. They held a deep anguish. They stopped out front of a bedroom, and he motioned for her to step inside. "Your attire is laid out for you on the bed. Please change quickly so we may be on our way."

The door clicked shut silently behind him. The clothes she saw were a pure white. "Fit for a sacrifice," she said to herself as she slipped out of her clothing. She had begun to feel unclean even though nothing yet had happened. Her anxiousness continued to deepen.

Opening the door, she walked back down the hallway with Snape, where she believes her end to be near.

"What could Voldemort want with someone like me?" she thought....


	2. Revel Part Two

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

_`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven._

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_

_Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'_

_**Edgar Allan Poe-The Raven**_

They had reached the same room they had been in before and it seemed quieter than it had been. The lights were dim, the noise of the music was softened. Adeline could feel and hear her heart beating in her chest. Apparently Snape could too, as he spoke softly to her, loud enough so only she could hear.

"Calm Down, Berube. He'll sense you are afraid and it will anger him." he paused. "Usually, it only excites him more. Like a hunter searching for the doe. When he sees the fear in her eyes, that is when he knows he has prevailed, and the doe can no longer turn back. She is forever lost. Do not lose yourself, or you will lose your life tonight."

He turned to walk away, leaving her alone once again. "Do not fret. It will all be over soon. Then you can go home safety as you were before."

That only worried her more. "What does he want with me, really?"

"I have no idea. And if I had, I wouldn't spoil the surprise. For one, I'd probably be severely punished. Two, where would the fun be if I had told you?" His face had hardened more so, there was no hint of sarcasm this time.

_He looked sad._

"Well, thanks a lot Snape. You've been so helpful tonight on my behalf. Don't strain yourself too much though, I wouldn't want you to be_ punished_." Adeline snapped.

At that moment the sound of doors crashing open erupted throughout the merry hall. It went quiet instantly and everyone, except Adeline, bowed slightly to the newcomer. Stubborn to a fault, she did not budge. Not until she was spoken to. A soft voice echoed towards her, and she had no choice but to turn to the one whom had called.

The red eyes, the sunken in cheekbones. The man who closely resembled a snake. Tom Riddle. Voldemort. This _Dark Lord._ He didn't look like much to Adeline. He looked like a fragment of what was once a man. Now what is an empty shell of something that isn't even human anymore. Just..just a _thing_.

"Come here, my child." the soft voice of Voldemort cooed.

She listened. Walking over to him hesitantly, she placed her hand in his beckoning one, shivered at the contact. "My child, you have nothing to fear. We have been expecting you for some time now." he said softly to her, as if she were a child.

He had a strangely soft voice.

"My lady, you are needed in....not a ritual exactly..." he waited a few moments, searching for the words. "We were in need of a witch who was of "pure or innocent blood", one who had been in the process of defying what I stand for."

_"Which is?" _she thought to herself.

"Which is a world free of these half-bloods; blood traitors. Any imperfections that could taint the name of those more deserving of the powers we were gifted. You shall be the start of that, dear. Adeline Berube. You shall be the first step into creating our perfect world."

Adeline gave out a cry as the others swooped down over her, disappearing from sight. Severus Snape, not surprisingly, stayed behind. The Dark Lord smiled strangely at him. He walked..no....glided past his companion over to a table where wines had been throughout the night.

"Severus, Why are you not with the others? You had seemed so keep that it would be Adeline here tonight rather than sweet Lily Potter. Is there a problem?"

"My Lord, please forgive me. I thought we had agreed that I would not take part in such things when I joined you. I must have been mistaken."

Voldemort only smiled. "And if you ere to refuse now?"

"I'd have to humbly decline your offer, sir. I chose not to partake in whatever is going on down there."

The Dark Lord continued to smile as he pulled his wand out on the young man, and whispered "Crucio".

Adeline had never felt so much...pain, sadness, anger...all of these emotions at the same time, in her entire life. She was frightened, yes, but also confused. Why her, of all people? And why a "Pure or innocent" blood? Someone who had been up against him? She had joined because she thought it a worthy cause, fighting against the man..or his followers, who had killed her cousin. She had no idea just how deep she had gotten herself into until this night.

Those people; The feel of dirty hands and the smell of alcohol on the breath of her attackers. The harsh touch on her body, burning where ever their flesh grazed hers. The pain shooting through her body as a result of curses...and...Adeline didn't want to think about it. She was thinking, hoping, someone would stop this. Moments later, she had lost consciousness.

A bright and blinding light burst into the room where she was held, and a man swooped down from the perch he had sat. While his fellow comrades were incapacitated, the had escaped into the dark of the night into safety.

Into the sky they flew.

**Hey, thank you for reading! I am sorry it is so short, I wanted to get this part out. I do not know when next I will be updating, as I go to college. And I do not know when I will be updating "Sounds of Silence" either as I am having a lot of trouble with it. **

**This one is going to be darker than my other stories. (Or I will attempt to do so, anyway.) I am not really one for smut, so please don't be expecting any.  
**


End file.
